


Property of Mr.Stark

by Pimpcesswriter92



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possesive Tony, Stockings, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimpcesswriter92/pseuds/Pimpcesswriter92
Summary: `Fuck my uterus daddy! Knock it behind my ribs. Peter demanded.





	Property of Mr.Stark

`You look so pretty bouncing on daddy’s cock.’

Tony said lustfully eyeing peter above him as he pounded into the pretty withering and moaning boy. Ahgghhh..... `Daddy it feels so good!’ `Fuck baby boy , I just couldn’t resist not fucking you into six ways sunday after seeing you in those cute little stocking’s. The playboy applied pressure to the boy’s clit rubbing it in circles. `Tony, tony! He chanted like a prayer. It was music to the older man’s ears knowing he was the only one who could make the boy come untouched with just his hands. Tony was a very possessive man and he wasn’t ashamed of it and no way in hell would he let steve rogers come near his property again after what happened last week with peter confessing he slept with captain American. But he reassured the other man it was only a one time thing and he only had eyes for tony. Tony thrusted into peter without mercy, both panting as they rhythm their hips together. `Ah.... yes! Fuck my uterus daddy , knock it behind my ribs! Peter demanded , his knees trembled as his climaxed neared. `I’m gonna cum into your sweet dripping pussy and fill you up with my babies.’ He purred. `As you wish tony.‘ giving the man a seductive smirk.

`Mine!’ Tony growled then slapping Peters ass , hot spurts of come filled the boys tight cunt. Yours, only yours! Peter said with determination. 

Tony pulled peter into his arm’s tightly caressing the boys stomach with his hands gently. A smile crept in the corner of peter’s mouth before he slowly drifted off to sleep, his head resting on Tony’s chest. He gave peter a kiss on the forehead. `I love you’ he whispered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is crap I’m sorry, I Hope you like and I appreciate feedback <3


End file.
